shinkengerfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā?, α) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-third entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 15, 2009, the week following the finale of Engine Sentai Go-onger. It joins Kamen Rider Decade as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, and following Decade's finale it airs alongside Kamen Rider Double. The series' motif is that of traditional Japanese culture. A Power Rangers adaptation of the series (which have occurred non-stop since the American-adaptations began in 1993) is not currently planned, due to the Disney-owned production company shutting down in 2009 in favor of a 2010 re-broadcast of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. Plot For 18 generations, samurai of the Shiba House (志葉家, Shiba Ke?) have suppressed the evil intentions of the Gedoushu, malevolent spirits that enter the world of the living from gaps between buildings and other structures. Now, the youngest head of the Shiba Clan must gather his four vassals (家臣, kashin?) in order to battle the Gedoushu as the Shinkengers. Shinkengers * Michael/Shinken Red * Harrison/Shinken Blue * Anna/Shinken Pink * Reid/Shinken Green * Kate/Shinken Yellow * Hudson/Shinken Gold Allies * Hikoma Kusakabe * Kuroko ** Sakutaro Komatsu (7) * 17th Generation Shinkengers ** Takeru's Father ** Ryuzaburo Ikenami (1) ** Kurando Tani (21) ** Kyoko Shiraishi (34) * Mitsuba Hanaori (6) * Richard Brown (14) * Tsukasa Kadoya * Retsudou Shiba (Movie) * Jokan (23-24) * Hiro Sakakibara (32-33) * Toji Sakakibara (32-33) * Mamoru Shiraishi (34) Villains= Brajira (45-49) Buredoran 01(1-15) Buredoran 02(17-32 Buredo-RUN 03(39-45) Doreiku (1-15) Dereputa (1-12,16) Makuin (17-32) Kinggon (17-32) Robogōgu (33-44) Metal-Alice (33-44) Bibi (1-49) Monsters= Mizōgu Zaruwakku Yuzeikusu Mazuāta Uchuseruzō Hidou Abauta Fandahō Irian Kurasunīgo Yōkubabangā Pawādodāku Tāgeito Tomarezu Zeibu Giemurou Pesaranza Waraikozou Uobouzu Zaigo Semattarei Sarawareteiru Hitto Jogon Pikarime Erumugaimu of the Baku Zan-KT of the Shield Zan-KT2 Zuteru-S Bazaruso-LJ Adoborute-G Bakutofūji-ER Ain-I Saroge-DT Zan-KT3 Namono-Gatari Bari-Boru-Dara Rō-O-Zā-Ri Arsenal Shinkensword Fire Smasher Water Bow Sky Fan Wood Speer Earth Slicer Daishinken Fire Smasher Cannon Blash Mode Barracuda Sword Black Box Super Shinken Sword Bull Blaster Super Bull Blaster Light Staff Shark Sword Mecha Origami * Lion Origami * Dragon Origami * Turtle Origami * Bear Origami * Ape Origami * Bettle Origami * Swordfish Origami * Tiger Origami * Octo Origami * Claw Origami * Shark Origami * Bull Origami Samurai Giants * Samurai Gattai Shinkenoh ** Kabuto-Shinkenoh ** Kajiki-Shinkenoh ** Tora-Shinkenoh ** Ika-Shinkenoh ** Kyoryu-Shinkenoh * Samurai Gattai DaiTenku * Super Samurai Gattai Tenku-Shinkenoh * Samurai Giant Daikaioh ** Ika-Daikaioh * True Samurai Gattai Daikai-Shinkenoh * True Samurai Armament IkaTenku Buster * Secret Lantern DaiGoyou ** Shinken DaiGoyou * Samurai Giant Mougyudaioh * All Samurai Gattai Samuraihaoh Episodes 1.The New Samurai 2.The New Shinkenoh 3.Uniteds The Team 4.The Deal 5.Take A Day Off 6.Sticks And Stones Words Can't Hurt 7.Fish Out Of The Water 8.The Brides Are Gone 9.The Spell Is On Blue 10.The Forrest Of The Trees 11.The Leader 12.Takeru Fight 13.Don't Cry 14.The Brown Samurai 15.Pretend To Be People On Christmas 16.Shell Game 17.The New Samurai First Fight 18.Room For Shinkengold 19.Shinkenblue And Shinkengold 20.Team Soul 21.Bears 22.Dates 23.The Gate 24.The New Black Box With Super Mode 25.The Bad Dreams 26.The Duel 27.Switching Souls 28.Something Fishy 29.Runaway 30.The Lantern At School 31.Save Genta And Ji 32.The Giant Bull 33.The Giant Bull King 34.My Bother 35.Blues Choice 36.Clash Of The Fast Monster 37.The Glue Is Stuck 38.Trust Me 39.Trust Us 40.Doukuu Is Dry Out 41.The Crazy Gnomes 42.The Crack In The World 43.Stoke Of a The World 44.Fight Fire 45.Fight Fire With Fire 46.The Last Duel 47.Doukuu Is Reborn 48.Sealing Symbol 49.Going Forth Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger